blinkybillfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Claude
Sir Claude is the main antagonist in Blinky Bill the Movie and secondary antagonist in The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill. Sir Claude is a foul-tempered feral cat who considers himself 'above' native species. he acts as a solo opera-tor, selfishly doing what he pleases and not trusting anyone for fear of losing power. He's seen cornering a Wallaby. Sir Claude is a tabby house cat who has ‘gone feral’ and is now living in the scrub around Greenpatch. Wellspoken and pompous, Sir Claude poses a constant threat to the community with his cunning predatorial nature and vicious claws. He’s no cute kitty, that’s for sure! Feral cats are common in the Australian outback and are a threat to the well being of native wildlife. Sir Claude represents the sum of all Blinky’s flaws and a reminder of the path Blinky could take if he acted on his more self-centred impulses. In the end, it’s Sir Claude’s stubbornness and rejection of friendship that brings him down! History Backstory When Sir Claude was a kitten, he wandered away from his despised mother and was caught in a hunter's trap. William Bill, the father of Blinky Bill and protector of the animals in the Outback, freed Claude from the trap, but in the process his tail was ripped off. Since then, Claude's personality drastically changed and began a feral hunt to kill all koalas to avenge the loss of his tail. ''Blinky Bill: The Movie'' As Blinky Bill begins his quest to locate his dad to stop Mayor Cranklepot from kicking out the koalas of Greenpatch, he comes across Koala Joe's Roadhouse and goes inside to explore, all while Sir Claude corners and torments a bilby outside, but stops by the scent of a koala, sending him in a frenzy. After introducing himself as Blinky's worst nightmare, Sir Claude attacks Blinky, but Blinky manages to escape by fleeing the store and hopping aboard a van heading towards a zoo, where Blinky learns from another koala, Nutsy, that his dad may be there, but his anticipation causes Nutsy and Blinky to fall from the van, meaning they have to go on foot for the rest of the way. At the end of the tunnel they came out of, Claude spots debris from Nutsy's broken cage and growls. After Blinky and Nutsy save a frilled-neck lizard named Jacko from being stuck in a tree root, Claude kicks Jacko down a rock slope for mishearing his quote "hit the trail" and believes it to be making fun on his missing tail. He chases after Blinky and Nutsy, but using the top of Nutsy's broken cage, they use it as a sled to slide down the rock slope, whist grabbing Jacko on the way down. Claude silently follows them afterwards while the three are saved from dehydration from Wombo, an old wombat friend of William, and sets off Blinky and Nutsy on the emu twins Beryl and Cheryl out to the Sea of White Dragons (or Croc Canyon filled with white crocodiles). As the duo ride off towards Croc Canyon, Claude kidnaps Wombo and ties him up in his own hut, demanding to know the whereabouts of the koalas. After accidentally revealing that they have ridden emus to reach Croc Canyon, Claude thanks Wombo for his time and pushes down a support log, causing the hut to collapse in on itself, although Wombo is pulled out from the wreckage by Betty Bill, Blinky's mother on his trail to bring him back home. At Croc Canyon, Claude chases after the koalas and Jacko across unstable plates above a set of fog full of crocodiles. When the trio encounter a gab in between the plates, Sir Claude pleasantly encourages the crocodiles to tear down the pillar supporting the plate. However, Blinky tricks Sir Claude into jumping onto the plate as well, causing it to tumble, allowing the koalas to jump across the gap, leaving Claude down in the ditch. Despite being completely outnumbered by the crocodiles, Claude manages to escape. After Blinky and co. arrive at the zoo and free William from a cage, Sir Claude arrives and identifies William as his tail biter. Will tries to talk Claude out saying that without his help he would have been killed by a trap, but Claude remarks saying that he never asked for Will's help and now he will pay. Claude attacks Will, but Blinky pushes him and himself off the roof of quarantine, angering Claude to chase Blinky across the zoo, cornering him in the crocodile exhibit. Betty arrives and punches Claude into a cactus decoration, awakening the crocodile. Will uses rope attached to a flyer to save his family, all while Blinky offers to save Claude from the crocodile. Claude refuses Blinky's offer, saying that he does not need friends due to his nine lives and slashes at Blinky as he and his family take off. However, this slash causes Claude's downfall, as it distracted him from preventing the crocodile from closing its mouth on him. Claude then whimpers for his mother (who he ironically despises) and is devoured by the crocodile. The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill Sir Claude only appeared in a few episodes of the television series, where he attempts to eat anyone in his way, but fails due to a misconception or being outsmarted. Oddly enough, Claude's design seams more sleek and his eyes seam a bit vivid. Appearances * Blinky Bill the Movie * The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill **006. Poopy Trudy **007. It's A Date **008. Sir Claude's Last Life **012. Freaky Frillday (flashbacks) **016. Robert's Sound **024. The Escape **028. Kev **041. Old School **042. The Budgie Smuggler **045. Home to Roost Voiced by * Rufus Sewell (Blinky Bill: The Movie) * Rupert Degas (The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill) Trivia * Sir Claude is a purebred British Shorthair, his eyes are green and purple and his tail has been cut by a trap (to which he blames on Bill Koala). * Sewell is the voice of the main villain Claude (know as "The Cat") in the new Blinky Bill movie. * Sir Claude seems to be a replacement for Danny Dingo (like in Harry Potter when Nigel Wolpert is the replacement for Colin Creevey). Quotes *I will destroy you koala if is the last thing i do. *What's that about my tail Huh? *Hmm, What do we have here? Entree and main course. *Oh my really? not the Blinky Bill behold the great and wonderful Blinky Bill. *You lie wombat. *Really Thanks for the tip. *Say goodbye to Suzy freak. *Surprise! *Do that again or I’ll eat you first! *Back off dinosaurs. *No you don't the koala is mine! *Stop running meatsnack you only making me hungrier. *Playtime's over, Time to explore the afterlife. *Pah! who needs friends when you got nive lives. *Huh? (squeaks) Mummy. Gallery Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Blinky Bill the Movie characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Predators Category:Felines Category:Adults Category:Mammals Category:Australian animals Category:Australian Category:Carnivores Category:Main Characters Category:The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Neutral Category:English animals